


Puppy Love

by 4captains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, PTSD, Presents, Psych - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: Steve is having a hard time, and agrees to see a psychiatrist for the first time. The team, led by Bucky, decide to get him a little present. Steve's heart is very, very full.A fluffy one shot.





	Puppy Love

Tony figured it was an average day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he didn't really give a shit about that. There was no challenge or thrill to flying in perfect weather. There was no sense of mischief or impending doom that fueled him. There were only some birds to avoid and some clouds to dive through. Whoever thought clouds were made of stuff like cotton balls was an absolute idiot. The moment Morgan had been born (8 years ago) he'd told her "Clouds are made of water particles" and then gone into a full-blown scientific explanation. To his indignation and Pepper Potts' delight, they discovered that explaining science to baby Morgan was a good way to get her to sleep. They NEVER had issues with reverse cycling. "It's the sound of your voice!" Pepper had told him. "It's not that she hates science!"

"If she does, I'll teach her to be an artist." Tony spoke smugly, like he'd thought very hard and came up with an absolutely BRILLIANT solution.

Pepper, hopped up on post-pregnancy hormones and the general feeling of having her first baby, had welled up and said "You're such an incredible father."

Tony had blinked in shock when she hugged him, and he patted her back awkwardly and mumbled "I love both my girls so much."

"We love you too.

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers hadn't been together at that point. Bucky was in recovery from some significant trauma, and the time just hadn't been right. It wouldn't feel good to start a relationship, but Steve did regularly stay with him, often holding him while they slept and shaking him awake when Bucky had nightmares. This would be dangerous for anyone but Steve, who could hold his own if Bucky attacked during half-awake flashbacks. The whole Winter Soldier thing had nearly killed Bucky, but he was relieved to find out that contrary to their original fears, he was not the one who murdered Howard and Maria. This had simplified his relationship with Tony, and would make bonding with Pepper and Morgan a lot easier...when he was well enough to go near.

Three years later, Bucky had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Steve. They hadn't been officially together, but at this point Bucky was SICK of not being married to the man. Steve had been utterly taken aback, and had literally run away to their bedroom in Stark Tower. Mortified, Bucky just knelt there, and looked down at the ring in hand while the other Avengers watched in shock. It was supposed to be a sure thing! Bucky had prepared for this, and they had all reassured him. Then it became clear why Steve had run to his room. He hurried back...and took out his own ring, getting down on one knee in front of Bucky. The two men burst into tearful laughter, and both said "YES!" before exchanging their rings.

3 months later (the earliest opportunity) they'd gotten married in front of the Avengers.

Of course, neither Bucky nor Steve were perfect in terms of their mental health. Steve had seen death camps and watched his best friend (now husband) 'die'. Bucky had flashback memories all the time of his own hands killing others...innocent people. When he remembered the Kennedy assassination, he'd burst into tears in the middle of the night. But Steve and Bucky supported one another, and constantly said 'I love you.' Still...Steve had refused to go to therapy until VERY recently. When Bucky went to his own (his one year anniversary of going) he asked how to support his husband's first experience. The therapist said calmly "Give him something he can take care of. Something that relies on him completely."

So here Bucky was, carrying a large unsealed cardboard box toward the elevator. Tony, spotted him, jogged to catch up.

“Robocop...what’re you doing?” 

“Nothing” 

Bucky’s tone was deceptively innocent as he effortlessly carried the large box into the elevator. Tony hastened to catch up, sliding into the elevator a la Risky Business and essentially slamming into the back wall of it. Natasha had commented before that Tony probably had such slick floors for that exact dramatic effect. 

“Uh, the box is moving.” Tony’s voice was flat, as though he couldn’t believe this was happening. “What, did you kidnap a kid? Grab a baby off the street?” He snorted at the very idea. Robocop and Cap had talked a lot about kids lately, but kidnapping one just wasn't on their to-do list. Tony, meanwhile had somewhat adopted his "son" Peter, who was twice Morgan's age and a very good kid.

“No” huffed Bucky in annoyance. He squinted at Tony and said “You don’t remember? Of course not, for a genius you don’t remember shit.” Bucky’s powerful organic arm was almost as strong as his metal one; the red star was gone now, mostly because the arm had been replaced by Tony, complete with a slot for a wedding ring. Instead of the red star, a replica of one Steve Rogers’ shield was painted there. 

“Remember what?” Tony sounded genuinely clueless as he wracked his brain for an explanation of what this might be. Well, it was definitely something alive!

Bucky sighed and pressed the ‘stop elevator’ button. The thing rocked alarmingly, but stabilized after a second. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Tony had staggered at the sudden lurch.

“Yes?” Bucky’s tone was idle, barely disguising laughter. People often commented that he looked like Jesus, with his long hair and stubble.

“Oh shut up” groaned Tony. “What is it I’m forgetting?” Tony hated not knowing things, which he knew Bucky knew. Robocop loved being a pain in his ass at times like these. Tony poked him lightly on the organic arm, careful to be slow so that Bucky wasn't caught off guard.

The super soldier rolled his eyes. “Steve just finished his psych appointment. I got him something to help him out right now. Y'know...a pet, Stark? Is this ringing any bells?" 

“Isn’t that...your job? To help him? Don’t we show we care about him enough?”

“Stark, we can handle ourselves. He needs something innocent that can’t do stuff on its own.”

“Oh my fucking-”

“Yup”

“You fucking didn’t-”

Bucky was smirking at this point as he got the elevator started again. “I fucking did.” The soft YIP from the box confirmed it, and Tony groaned and smacked a hand over his face. Great. Now he would have THAT running around the tower, making messes, all that fun stuff! 

They stepped out of the elevator onto the family floor, where everyone was waiting. Everyone, all the Avengers, Pepper, Morgan, Peter... Steve was sitting anxiously, tapping his foot on the floor. He was clearly distressed. He didn't like to NOT know what was going on, and he definitely hated when everyone seemed to know but him. He was pale, and his eyes were a little puffy as though he'd been crying. It must've been a lot, because if he'd only cried a little, the serum would've put his eyes back to normal. Bucky was already glad for what he'd done. This should help Steve significantly, if he accepted the gift. Steve stood up when he saw Bucky and Tony, looking suspicious and worried. “They won’t let me leave” said Steve in a voice of forced calm. “What’s going on, Buck? Can you please...please tell me?”

“Stevie…” began Bucky, setting the cardboard box down. “We know you’re having a hard time lately…”

Even from Bucky, this set Steve on edge. “I’m...fine” he said, looking around anxiously at the team. He was supposed to be a leader! Weakness was wrong. He also didn't want them to think he was insane...which he worried everyone did. “I’m not crazy” he said firmly, almost forcefully. "I don't need help."

“Nobody said you were crazy” said Natasha calmly. "And nobody thinks it either. Of all of us, you're the most sane and sensible." 

“Yes! The majority of insanity is limited to Stark.” said Thor cheerfully.

“Hey!” snapped Tony, folding his arms and looking irritable. 8-year-old Morgan giggled happily, and went to jump on her dad. He scooped her up immediately, and went to hold Pepper's hand.

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened the box without another word. He whistled softly, and a little fluffy head poked out. Two little paws appeared on the edge, and the box promptly tumbled over, sending a golden retriever puppy sprawling across the floor. Immediately it jumped up, looking around at everyone. Its tail was wagging so fast that its whole body wiggled. Eventually he was shaking so much that he fell right over, but quickly hopped up again and sniffed the air.

“Bucky, what-” Steve was stunned. He stared at the puppy in astonishment, now having a guess about what was happening but not wanting to assume. 

“Look Stevie, he’s yours. He needs you, alright? And you fucking need him, so don’t argue.” Bucky stepped forward, took a small packet of dog treats out of his pocket, and pressed them into Steve's hand.

Steve moved cautiously across the room and crouched in front of the puppy, which wagged its little tail. Its paws were too big for its body, and it seemed very happy to see him. Steve picked up the puppy, which wiggled excitedly. A small smile came across Steve’s face, and the lines around his eyes deepened for a good reason, rather than a bad. Using his teeth, he tore open the package of dog treats and held one out to the puppy, who eagerly gobbled it down. Steve settled back on his rear and let the dog sit in his lap, panting excitedly. 

“Nemo” Steve decided, rubbing the puppy's ears. "His name is Nemo."

Bucky cracked a smile. He was so damn happy to see Steve so engaged in something like this. “After the kids movie?”

Steve blushed a little “Does it matter?” And then looked at his friends and his husband. “Thank you” he said softly. “Thank you all.”

Nemo chose that moment to bark happily, and Steve felt years of tension slowly, gradually fade. Look at this little love! He was a happy, playful golden retriever who was obviously already attached to Steve. He already suspected that the puppy would be sleeping in their bed and be spoiled to death by the team

Peter cooed at the sight of the puppy in Steve's lap, and the other Avengers looked on joyfully at the improved situation of Steve Rogers. Their friend.

There was a sense of peace that settled over all of them...except Nemo. Who was a wriggly, happy mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Everyone needs a friend, and while Steve has many, having a dog can mean the world.


End file.
